


Вопросы выживания

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Переезд в Осаку дался Бокуто легче, чем он предполагал.





	Вопросы выживания

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание гомофобии.  
> Эмблема Osaka Blazers Sakai: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/9b/Sakaiblazers.png  
> Коллаж от дельфиньи колени (на дайри): https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/96/yBrlhRDp_o.jpg

— На дворе двадцать первый век, — заметил Акааши. — И они не могут ожидать, что вы сделаете сэппуку, чтобы снять тень со своего имени. Приходится довольствоваться обритой головой.

На дворе был двадцать первый век, а пары (пусть и небезосновательных) слухов хватило, чтобы значительно скорректировать карьерные планы Бокуто. Хорошо хоть, совет Акааши с обриванием головы сработал: управление и тренер дружно решили, что это признак глубокого раскаяния и работы над собой, поэтому не стали ставить на Бокуто крест. Просто продали клубу поплоше, не раздувая скандала.

«Дикое средневековье», — сказал тогда Акааши, стоя в ожидании лифта на тридцать втором этаже офисного здания. Вскоре Акааши мог рассчитывать на собственный кабинет (и возможность уходить с работы раньше девяти вечера). «Пожизненное рабство и гребаный омиай», — выплюнул Акааши следом, и у Бокуто возникло ощущение, что речь шла уже не о нем. «Все-таки внимательнее выбирайте объекты для интереса», — после небольшой паузы закончил Акааши, и Бокуто наконец-то услышал знакомые интонации, которые взрослый Акааши использовал все реже. «Мой гей-радар не сработал», — печально согласился Бокуто. У Бокуто вообще были сомнения по поводу рабочего состояния его гей-радара. «Лично мой гей-радар не опознал даже вас, Бокуто-сан», — хмыкнул Акааши, прежде чем повесил трубку.

***

Переезд, как ни удивительно, дался Бокуто легко. Еще более удивительным было то, как спокойно его встретили в клубе. Кто-то отнесся к слухам о его ориентации нейтрально, кто-то негативно — но не с большим осуждением, чем к не знающему меры в бабах Араи. Радужный флаг при встрече не развернули, но и не замолкали, когда он входил в дверь, да и лишних вопросов не задавали.

Сложно было сказать, почему в команде царило такое понимание. Может быть, Осака справедливо заслужила свое звание самого толерантного города Японии, этакого местного эквивалента Сан-Франциско. Может, «Осака Блэйзерс Сакаи», которые после завоеванного лет десять назад чемпионского титула подустали быть всегда в лучшей шестерке и никогда в финале чемпионата страны, всерьез рассчитывали на игру Бокуто. Может быть, сыграло роль то радушие, с которым его встретил — кто бы мог подумать — Нишиноя, с которым Бокуто пару раз пересекался еще в юности, и который теперь взял Бокуто под крыло. Внезапно оказавшись в роли семпая, Нишиноя к своим традиционным обязанностям подошел с забавной, уже, казалось бы, ненужной в их возрасте и положении ответственностью. Он помог решить вопрос с парковкой у клуба и подсказал, где рядом с домом Бокуто самое вкусное окономияки, разобрался в странных пометках от руки на распечатке с графиком тренировок и при помощи языка жестов познакомил Бокуто с единственным легионером в команде.

В общем, когда Бокуто, скрывая неуверенность, в первый раз зашел в зал, увидел Ною и помахал ему со словами «хэй-хэй, раскаты грома», он не ожидал, что тот его встретит с таким бурным энтузиазмом, с каким Бокуто до того разве что мама встречала. Ну или Хината. И все как-то пошло как надо, к огромному облегчению Бокуто. И игра складывалась — еще бы ей не сложиться! Бокуто, может, и научился лучше скрывать свои перепады эмоций на площадке, но чей-то искренний и неограниченный восторг его окрылял не меньше, чем в школе. Конечно, он пока не достиг и половины той популярности, которой в команде пользовался Нишиноя, но странно было бы стать всеобщим любимцем, не отыграв и сезона. А так он уже неплохо влился в компанию, образовавшуюся вокруг Нои, найдя общий язык и с любвеобильным Араи, и со здоровенным (почти два двадцать!) хорватом Смодлякой, и с Мией «тем, вторым» Осаму, и с их местным юным дарованием Ватанабе.

Если честно, Бокуто в глубине души разрывался между благодарностью к прежнему тренеру за то, что тот его не сбагрил в какую-нибудь команду пятого эшелона, и не лишенным злорадства чувством, что тот еще пожалеет, что не сделал этого, потому что на площадке у «Блэйзерс» все складывалось отлично. За злорадство Бокуто себя ругал: все-таки за то, что у него жизнь не накрылась медным тазом, старика можно было и поблагодарить, хоть он и был старорежимным гомофобом, косвенно лишившим Бокуто его эффектной шевелюры. Но волосы у Бокуто росли быстро, к началу сезона уже хватит на что-то интересное, пусть и короче, чем обычно. А начнутся официальные матчи… Да плевать на все, лишь бы играть!

***

Ресторанчики в Осаке были предметом гордости местных жителей, интереса — туристов, приятного удивления — Бокуто и отчаяния — их командного диетолога. Не сказать, что Бокуто часто выбирался в такие места, но надо было смотреть правде в глаза: традиционно популярные блюда местной кухни были рассчитаны на то, чтобы быть в первую очередь закуской. После переезда у Бокуто главным ограничителем для количества выпитого стала не боязнь перебрать с алкоголем, а инстинктивный ужас спортсмена перед объемами масла и панировки, покрывающими его еду.

В этот раз нарушать режим из всей их компании отправились трое: сам Бокуто, Ноя и Осаму. Араи и Игорь (его фамилию не был в состоянии выговорить ни один член команды — да что там, у него даже на футболке было написано «IGOR», а не фамилия) отвалились на свидания, а юному Ватанабе еще нельзя было пить. Но Бокуто не планировал особо отрываться, а для того, чтобы приятно посидеть в теплой компании, пары собеседников было более чем достаточно.

— Справа встань, ты не в Токио, — Осаму потянул Бокуто за рукав, сдвигая в сторону.

На эскалаторах метро Осаки нужно было стоять справа, а не слева. Точнее, стоять нужно было с обеих сторон, по двое на ступеньке, как регулярно напоминали по громкой связи, но, если не считать час пик, пассажиры все равно становились справа. Бокуто спускался в метро редко, так что постоянно об этом забывал, а потом неизменно задавался вопросом, как его сюда занесло и что он мог сделать по-другому.

— Ты сам хотел в «Блэйзерс»? — поддавшись порыву, спросил он у Осаму.

— Да, — пожал тот плечами. — Я, считай, в двух шагах отсюда рос. После школы учился в Хандай. Мне здесь нравится. Команда сильная.

— В этом году… — начал было Бокуто, но не смог сходу придумать, как выразить свои амбиции и четкую уверенность в том, что они точно наберут необходимые очки, да и вообще, шансы у них были замахнуться и на финал. И на первое место! Попробовал бы ему кто-то возразить!

— Обязательно, — закатил глаза Осаму и стащил его с эскалатора прямо в руки ждавшего их Нои.

Через два часа, три пива и четыре разных вида куши-кацу Бокуто мог с уверенностью сказать, что вечер удался. Нишиноя ухитрился переместиться за соседний столик, где стайка веселых девиц праздновала грядущие два дня вне офиса. Осаму ел так, как сам Бокуто ел разве что в старшей школе. Куда делся его аппетит? Под влиянием момента Бокуто подозвал официанта и потребовал еще еды. Осаму одобрил и присоединился к дозаказу.

— Знаешь девиз Хандай? — неожиданно поинтересовался он.

Бокуто не знал девиза и своего бывшего университета, что говорить о Хандае.

— Живи на родине, расти интернационально, — хлопнул Осаму ладонью по столу. — Понимаешь? Мне не нужно ехать в Токио, чтобы стать гребаным чемпионом.

У-у-у. Бокуто до этой кондиции еще не дошел.

— И я им стану, — с кровожадным блеском в глазах невнятно сообщил Осаму. — Пусть Ацуму разок МЕНЯ поздравит, пора уже. Подумаешь, са…

Что Осаму хотел сказать, Бокуто так и не узнал, потому что к столику подскочил Нишиноя, и по тому, как он шустро отсчитывал деньги и оглядывался в поисках куртки, стало понятно, что личная жизнь у него на этот вечер складывалась удачно.

— Извините, — особого сожаления в голосе Нои не наблюдалось. — Я пораньше сбегу, ладно?

— Подожди! — что же Бокуто собирался у него спросить? А, ну да. — Почему ты выбрал «Блейзерс»?

Нишиноя остановился и неверяще посмотрел на Бокуто.

— Ты чего? — удивился он. — Ты что, эмблемы нашей не видел? Самая крутая!

И был таков.

Когда затих колокольчик над дверью, потревоженный Ноей и его спутницей, Бокуто и Осаму синхронно потянулись за телефонами. Конечно, клубную эмблему они знали как свои пять пальцев, но им предстояло посмотреть на нее по-новому.

Осаму подпер щеку рукой:

— Вообще… Охренительная у нас годзилла.

Бокуто еще раз окинул взглядом желтую огнедышащую ящерицу. Честно говоря, он тоже не мог припомнить более крутой эмблемы в V-лиге.

— И команда у нас крутая, — ответно расчувствовался Бокуто. — И Ноя, и тренер, и Игорь, и даже ты настолько круче, чем брат твой, — совершенно искренне добавил он, припомнив свои встречи с Ацуму. По мнению Бокуто, люди, которым довелось пообщаться с Ацуму, должны были иметь доступ к бесплатной психологической помощи.

Осаму задумчиво посмотрел на Бокуто.

— Слушай, а по поводу Игоря… — Осаму немного наморщился. — Точнее… Ну ладно: правда ты к нам попал из-за того, что домогался вашего бразильца-блокирующего?

Что за бред?

— Что за бред?! — возмутился Бокуто. — Не было такого! Я никого не домогался, просто на свидание пригласил. И не бразильца, а итальянца, точнее, переводчика нашего итальянца! И не блокиру… А, да, блокирующего. Короче, я пригласил на свидание переводчика нашего итальянца.

— Сейчас еще окажется, что это вообще женщина была, и будет непонятно, почему мы вообще сюда пошли, — хмыкнул Осаму.

— Мужчина, — насупился Бокуто. — Куда сюда?

— Ну в бар этот, — сделал неопределенный жест Осаму. — Ноя решил, что надо по справедливости, чтобы у всех был шанс продолжить вечер.

— Это что, гей-бар? — чуть не поперхнулся пивом Бокуто.

— Вообще, они всех пускают, — ответил Осаму. — Но по умолчанию считается, что да. Типа, если зашел сюда, и с тобой знакомятся мужчины, то не возникай, так и должно быть.

Бокуто отставил стакан и огляделся. Обстановка, музыка, меню, одежда присутствующих — ничто не наводило на мысль о специфическом характере заведения. И вообще, для места, которое было предназначено как площадка встреч гомосексуалов, тут была слишком вкусная еда! Сюда же просто поесть было приятно зайти! Публика вела себя сдержанно, и только внимательно присмотревшись можно было заметить, что некоторые собеседники одного пола вели себя несколько более интимно, чем ожидается от коллег или приятелей.

— Офигеть, — поразился Бокуто, а в ответ на удивленно поднятые брови Осаму пояснил:

— Я один раз был в гей-баре, в Токио. Я тогда учился еще в университете. Пришел вечером в Ни-Теме, страшно было до жути. Сунулся в первый попавшийся бар, до сих пор помню: «Пепперминт Бойс». Захожу, а там парни в латексных шортиках и каких-то… в конфетах… ну, таких, красно-белых… все в каких-то таких футболках, сережках, я вообще офигел. Сел у стойки, ну, бармен мне намекнул, что мне там делать нечего. Ты почему смеешься?

Осаму откинулся на спинку сиденья и скрестил на груди руки.

— Я тебе сейчас скажу страшную вещь: Ни-Теме очень переоценивают.

Бокуто скопировал его позу, вспомнил Куроо (и едва с пьяных глаз не прослезился по этому поводу) и спросил:

— О-хо?

Осаму кивнул:

— Очень. Там малюсенький пятачок, утыканный барами, рассчитанными хорошо если на пятнадцать человек. Шлюхи, любители, растерянные гайдзины с фотоаппаратами — все вместе. Если в бар влезает дюжина этих твоих конфетных мальчиков, то тебя попросят свалить после первого же стакана, чтобы ты не занимал это бесценное место. Там нечего ловить, если ты хочешь по-тихому, один и не за деньги.

Бокуто встрепенулся. Осаму был прав! Тему нужно было развить, потому что со знакомствами ситуация у Бокуто была не ахти. Осаму то ли заметил оживление Бокуто, то ли сам увлекся, потому что продолжил:

— В общем, в такие бары имеет смысл соваться, если ты заранее прощупал почву и это твоя тема. Если тебе дорого душевное здоровье, то скачай 9 Monsters и знакомься через него. Если хочешь посмотреть на парня вживую — то в Осаке полно вариантов. Шлюхи в парке Сакураномия. Клубы в Дояма-Те. Тут не так по-идиотски все устроено, как в Токио.

По мнению Бокуто, пора было прояснить один немаловажный вопрос.

— Эй. А ты сам?.. — использовать слово «гей» было почему-то страшно.

— Ты серьезно? — вздохнул Осаму.

— Я недавно крупно прокололся, а ведь был уверен! — ушел в оборону Бокуто. — Мой гей-радар не всегда работает как положено!

Осаму снова вздохнул.

— У меня его вообще нет. Поэтому я вот так, как ты, никогда не туплю и связываюсь с мужиками, только если я железно знаю, что они в нужной категории. И закругляюсь после одного раза. Вопросы выживания. Если я облажаюсь, прилететь может и Цуму.

— Все равно стремно, — заметил Бокуто. — Ты с ним на один раз, а он потом оказывается клубным массажистом.

— Вот поэтому Осака и круче Токио, — ухмыльнулся Осаму, поднимая пустой пивной бокал в качестве сигнала официанту. — Гайдзинам тут проще. А тебе проще с гайдзинами. Идешь хоть в «Джи-Физик», хоть в «Бахус», выбираешь себе парня посимпатичнее из этих, которые повернуты на японцах. А через неделю у тебя ноль шансов с ним где-то столкнуться, потому что он уже давно улетел к себе в какую-нибудь Данию.

— Что значит «выбираешь»? — простонал Бокуто, роняя голову на руки. — Я не умею ни танцевать, ни говорить по-английски, я вооб…

— Футболку в облипку надень, — раздраженно закатил глаза Осаму. — Улыбайся, если хочешь. Тебе кроме «ес» и «ноу» вообще ничего говорить не обязательно. Предохраняйся.

— Ты так и делаешь? — пробурчал Бокуто себе под нос.

— Ну да.

Это и правда было выходом — с одной стороны. Так Бокуто мог обеспечить себе достаточно насыщенную событиями сексуальную жизнь. С другой же стороны, Бокуто никогда в жизни не стремился к случайным связям и, судя по тем эмоциям, которые он в данный момент испытывал, было это не из-за невозможности обзавестись «одноразовыми» партнерами. Ему преподнесли простой и доступный вариант на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, но Бокуто такое предложение все равно казалось слегка… нечистоплотным.

Даже если речь шла о простой физиологии, Бокуто предпочел бы удовлетворять свои порывы с постоянным партнером.

— А как ты их себе выбираешь? — спросил он.

Осаму пропустил пальцы сквозь свою черную челку, откидывая ее назад:

— Ну как. Чтобы я чувствовал, что он меня не сдаст, симпатичный, атлетически сложенный. Лучше, чтобы казался скучным, чем небезопасным. Люблю светлые волосы. Рост значения не имеет. Что еще?

Бокуто мысленно прикинул количество совпадений. Первые три пункта можно было засчитать, а вот с четвертым нестыковочка вышла: скучным Бокуто точно не был. И волосы в данный момент у него были такие же черные, как и у Осаму, так что тоже мимо.

— А у меня сколько совпадений? — откровенно спросил он.

— Одно, — проворчал Осаму. — Но ты меня не спрашивал еще о том, что мне категорически не нравится в партнерах, потому что там у тебя совпадений побольше.

— И на одну ночь не сойдет? — обиделся Бокуто.

— На одну сойдет.

***

Это было такое странное чувство, думал Бокуто, опускаясь на кровать с Осаму, целуя его жадно и безостановочно, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по его бокам под лонгсливом и крепко хватая за жесткие бедра. Это было желание даже не секса — ну честно, кто бы его вообще хотел после такого количества еды? Да и с пивом Бокуто откровенно перебрал. Это желание было примитивным и немного уродливым: застолбить место. Как будто распечатать бутылку вина: после того, как фольга с горлышка сорвана, уже не так важно, сколько бокалов налили. Заставить Осаму слететь с катушек. Чтобы тот узнал, каково это — лежать под Бокуто. Чтобы «на одну ночь» даже не всплыло потом в его памяти, пусть это и правда случилось бы лишь один раз.

Долгой близости Бокуто сейчас не потянул бы — но Осаму ее и не было нужно, он выпил не меньше. Бокуто вообще показалось, что последнюю свою рациональность Осаму растерял сразу после того, как сунул Бокуто квадратик презерватива, который тот немедленно выронил. Да и хрен с ним, в шкафу была еще коробка.

Бокуто слегка потянул Осаму за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, вылизывая его горло, проходясь кромкой зубов по линии, вдоль которой дергано вверх-вниз ходил кадык. Кончиком носа провел по плечу Осаму, прикусил — едва заметно, чтобы не осталось даже самого легкого следа — кожу у основания шеи.

Осаму расслабился, буквально повиснув на Бокуто, дышал рвано, влажно и время от времени пытался то ли расстегнуть Бокуто ремень, то ли облапать ширинку — с его текущим отсутствием координации было сложно сказать. Бокуто даже не понял, в какой момент Осаму так повело. Но у обоих стояло, и прерываться не хотелось, так что Бокуто задрал на Осаму лонгслив и, расстегнув его брюки (слава богу, без ремня), приспустил их до колен вместе с трусами. Осаму приоткрыл расфокусированные глаза, флегматично посмотрел на Бокуто сквозь ресницы и перевернулся на живот.

И вот тут стало окончательно понятно, что трахать Осаму в таком состоянии категорически нельзя. Как бы Бокуто ни нравилась длинная мускулистая спина. Как бы заманчиво ни смотрелись поджарые белые ягодицы. Какой бы соблазнительной ни выглядела шея над широкой горловиной футболки. Как ни прекрасен был профиль Осаму на темно-синем покрывале. Невозможно выебать до потери сознания человека, который и так уже почти потерял сознание. Бокуто наклонился и взъерошил Осаму волосы. У Осаму в ответ чуть дрогнули уголки губ, а потом он, слегка поерзав, попытался приподнять зад.

Пару секунд Бокуто посвятил рассмотрению возможности того, чтобы просто вставить член между бедер Осаму, сделать пару движений и кончить тому на яйца. Или развернуть лицом к себе и трахнуть его рот, спустить ему на лицо, Осаму такой расслабленный, что даже сосать, наверное, не сможет…

Бокуто слегка шлепнул Осаму по оттопыренной неустойчиво покачивающейся заднице. Расстегнуть джинсы и притереться оказалось делом пяти секунд. Нашарив в тумбочке флакон смазки, Бокуто не слишком аккуратно, но очень щедро налил ее на свой член и, с облегчением застонав, втиснул его Осаму между ног, толкаясь вперед, пока не уперся головкой в мягкую выбритую мошонку. Осаму что-то неразборчиво промычал, а потом уткнулся лицом в согнутую руку и толкнулся назад, на Бокуто. При этом он зашатался на коленях так, что Бокуто пришлось крепко подхватить его за бока.

После этого Бокуто инициативу ему больше проявлять не давал, рывками натягивая Осаму на себя, шлепая отяжелевшими яйцами по твердому заду, плотнее сдвигая ноги Осаму своими коленями. В какой-то момент по спине Осаму пробежала знакомая дрожь, заставившая его мышцы сократиться, вынудившая приподняться на руках и судорожно прогнуться, так что футболка опустилась с лопаток обратно до основания спины.

Прикрытая спина и обнаженные ягодицы Осаму почему-то стали для Бокуто последней каплей: он выскользнул из влажного жара между бедер Осаму и кончил ему на спину, оставляя белесые следы на темно-серой ткани.

Осаму распластался на покрывале, даже не делая попыток подтянуть трусы, и, кажется, заснул. Бокуто волевым усилием заставил себя скинуть джинсы и лег рядом. Сомневаться в том, что утром они оба будут жалеть, что не добрались до душа, не приходилось, но Бокуто отрубился, даже не успев додумать эту мысль.

Проснулся от пронзительного пения девочковой группы в полсотни участниц. Когда дело дошло до второго припева, Бокуто смирился и встал инспектировать туалет. Как и ожидалось, на полу туалета обнаружился Осаму, который одной рукой обнимал унитаз, а второй елозил по пульту сбоку. Понять, что он пытался нащупать, было несложно.

— Это не здесь, это сверху, — пояснил Бокуто, дотягиваясь до кнопки и выключая звук. В ответном стоне Осаму страдание смешалось с благодарностью. Бокуто ему искренне сочувствовал, потому что даже для него безголосое пение отдавало визгом бормашины, а ведь Бокуто был везунчиком, который крайне редко страдал от похмелья. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал разве что легкую сухость во рту, в то время как Осаму… С другой стороны, припомнил Бокуто, выпил вчера он тоже значительно меньше. В Осаму как бес вселился — по крайней мере, раньше Бокуто замечал, что Осаму во время их посиделок пил едва ли пару пива и к концу вечера был трезв и бодр.

— Вот чего ты так?.. — тихо пробормотал Бокуто себе под нос.

— Решил, что не спалюсь, — неожиданно ответил Осаму заплетающимся языком и, зажмурившись, опять наклонился над унитазом. Верх его серой футболки был мокрым от пота, а ниже Бокуто прекрасно видел засохшие следы вчерашних обжиманий.

Бокуто вдруг стало стыдно. Осаму явно вчера слишком расслабился, в кои-то веки не опасаясь того, что как-то выдаст себя. Но вместо того, чтобы просто дать ему проспаться, Бокуто, можно сказать, воспользовался ситуацией.

— Слушай, насчет вчерашнего, — виновато начал он, дождавшись, когда Осаму распрямится и обессиленно прислонится к обшитой плиткой стене. — Не нужно было…

Осаму махнул рукой, не поворачивая головы.

— Я пьяный был, а не невменяемый. Не хотел бы, не поехал бы к тебе. Ничего хорошего, конечно, но все нормально.

К чему относилось «ничего хорошего» — к тому, что Осаму перебрал, к неважному качеству их перепихона, к тому, что между ними что-то произошло — Бокуто не знал, но уточнить не решился, в глубине души приняв, что фраза относилась ко всему, совокупно.

— Давай в душ, я тебе дам, во что переодеться, — вздохнул он. — У меня есть покари и хурма.

— Хурма, — фыркнул Осаму, с ярко выраженным презрением к народному средству. — Буфферин у тебя есть?

— Есть, — кивнул Бокуто. — Только надо срок годности проверить, а то он у меня сто лет валяется.

— Пофиг, — отрезал Осаму, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. — Хуже мне точно не будет.

Бокуто с этим был в корне не согласен, но решил не спорить и посторонился, пропуская Осаму в ванную. Тот прошел мимо него как зомби, на ходу стягивая грязную футболку. Бокуто прикрыл дверь и отправился инспектировать аптечку.

Как он и ожидал, лекарство оказалось просроченным, и, что бы ни говорил Осаму, Бокуто ему его давать не собирался. Вместо этого он достал из холодильника бутылку покари, все-таки нарезал хурму и включил электрочайник. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Бокуто, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что время перевалило за восемь утра, чего он не сказал бы по темени за окном. Оказалось, было не рано, а пасмурно. Телефон пестрил противотайфунными предупреждениями и списками телефонов экстренной помощи, и Бокуто ускорился, одновременно влезая в джинсы и вытягивая из шкафа спортивный костюм для Осаму. Дверь в ванную была не заперта, так что Бокуто просунул внутрь голову:

— Я одежду снаружи на полу оставлю.

Осаму выключил воду, повесил лейку душа и повернулся:

— Полотенце сразу дай.

***

Бокуто разливал чай, когда Осаму зашел в кухню. Ну или скорее внес себя, аккуратно и стараясь, чтобы голова плавно перемещалась в пространстве на одном и том же расстоянии от пола. Бокуто даже порадовался, что у него по-европейски высокий стол: представлять, как Осаму стал бы опускаться за традиционно низкий, было страшновато. Сев, Осаму явно потратил несколько секунд, чтобы неподвижность притушила головную боль, а потом спросил:

— А зрение у тебя хорошее?

— Отличное, — удивился Бокуто.

Осаму вздохнул.

— А что? — вежливо поинтересовался Бокуто.

— Да один отсек футляра для линз открылся, раствор вылился, — негромко ответил Осаму. Бокуто запоздало догадался, что нужно бы тоже общаться потише. — Теперь мне их не снять.

Глаза у Осаму и правда были красные, просто Бокуто это списал на похмелье.

— А во второй нельзя положить? — уже в процессе вопроса Бокуто начал ругать себя: если бы можно было это сделать, Осаму так бы сразу и поступил, так ведь?

— Я потом не пойму, где какая, — тем не менее отозвался Осаму. — И не гигиенично.

— Ясно, — кивнул Бокуто. — Ладно. Все равно я в аптеку за буфферином собираюсь, скажи, что нужно.

Осаму едва заметно повернул голову в сторону Бокуто:

— Не заморачивайся, — попросил он. — Все равно сейчас поеду.

— Куда ты там поедешь? — удивился Бокуто. — В окно посмотри. Это хорошо еще, если аптека вообще открыта. Пей пока, я быстро, она на первом этаже.

Закатив глаза, Осаму так очевидно собрался возразить, что Бокуто его поманил к большому, почти во всю стену, окну в комнате. Этакая архитектурная диковина очень впечатлила Бокуто, когда он выбирал квартиру, но сейчас он собирался продемонстрировать Осаму одну особенность своего окна.

— Прижмись вот так, с краю, — прошептал Бокуто. — Видишь?

Некоторое время Осаму молчал, а потом его глаза округлились.

— Вижу! — прошептал он в ответ. — Стекло надувается, прямо как парус!

Так и было: при сильном ветре огромное оконное стекло едва заметно прогибалось под его порывами. Если честно, сначала это Бокуто ужасно пугало.

— Вот, — он торжествующе поднял палец вверх, — а так бывает только при очень сильном ветре, когда тебе на голову может рекламный щит свалиться, дерево или чья-то крыша. Пей покари, ешь хурму и ложись. А я сейчас спущусь в аптеку, а то у меня голова никогда не болит, мне тебя лечить нечем.

***

— Слушай, — произнес Осаму, натягивая кроссовки. — Спасибо тебе, и все такое, но если ты собирался как-нибудь сказать, что это не считается за один раз, то не надо.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Бокуто. — Не буду.

По правде, он собирался сделать именно это, больше из-за того, что секс был такой малоудовлетворительный, чем из-за того, что хотел чего-то большего. Но если Осаму был противником работы над ошибками… Собственно, не так уж они были близки, чтобы претендовать на какое-то продолжение. Так что Осаму отоспался и поехал домой.

Смутное недовольство, которое испытывал Бокуто, рассосалось довольно быстро.

***

Музыка так грохотала, что Бокуто ощущал басы вибрацией в грудной клетке. Он еще раз осмотрел зал, задерживаясь взглядом на одиноких мужчинах. Большую часть он с чистой совестью забраковал, но, к его удивлению, осталось немало довольно симпатичных вариантов.

— Вон тот. В метре от бара? — прокричал он в ухо Осаму.

— Уже спрашивал, — проорал тот в ответ. — Ищет твинка.

— Это потому что у него мужика нормального не было, — обиделся Бокуто немного тише, но, судя по ухмылке Осаму, тот его все равно услышал.

— Так н… тол… тно! — трек достиг своего пика, и за дрожащим ритмом и рваным белым светом Бокуто не разобрал ни слов, ни движения губ.

Бокуто потянул Осаму к стойке. Там худо-бедно можно было общаться, хотя Осаму старался взять стакан и отойти куда-то, где не было стабильного света и возможности нормально говорить. А еще он был крайне осторожен с выпивкой и после первого пива брал только минералку. Сидеть в баре без алкоголя, с точки зрения Бокуто, было бессмысленно, так что он просто выбрал место, где у него не звенело в ушах, чтобы… А, собственно, зачем? Поболтать? Он явно шел сюда не для этого. Подбив Осаму на то, чтобы тот показал ему мастер-класс по общению с иностранными туристами, он снова пообещал, что клеиться к Осаму не будет. А слишком активным общением он понижал их шансы найти партнера на ночь. Поэтому Бокуто ляпнул первое, что ему пришло в голову:

— Слушай, а то, что ты, ну. Бреешь там, — господи, что он нес? — Это, типа, повышает шансы?

Осаму посмотрел на него квадратными глазами. И даже сделал полшага назад.

— Повышает шансы? Повышает шансы?! — ошарашенно переспросил он. — Типа, ты что думаешь, я подхожу и сообщаю о своих бритых яйцах, не хотите ли проверить?

Бокуто постарался всем собой выразить, как неловко ему было от того, что он поднял эту тему.

— И вообще, — фыркнул Осаму. — Это не для кого-то, а для меня. Из гигиенических соображений, не знаю, что ты там подумал.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Бокуто. — Я, когда голову обрил, вообще не ожидал, что она так потеть будет, на тренировках аж в глаза текло. Волосы все-таки задерживают влагу.

— Перестань, — огрызнулся Осаму. — И прекрати сравнивать свою голову с моей мошонкой. И на, подержи.

С этими словами он сунул Бокуто свой стакан и, лавируя между людьми, пересек танцпол. Бокуто проследил, как он заговорил с каким-то белобрысым парнем. Лица Осаму Бокуто не видел, но парень воспринял беседу с энтузиазмом. Перекинувшись буквально парой фраз, Осаму направился вместе с ним к выходу.

Бокуто посмотрел на два стакана в своих руках. То ли недостаток алкоголя, то ли тупой разговор, в который он сам себя закопал, то ли недостаток уверенности для того, чтобы вот так легко подойти к кому-то и предложить несколькими словами на ломаном английском провести вместе ночь, но что-то сыграло свою роль, и оставаться в клубе Бокуто не хотелось.

Хорошо, что он сразу согласился держать дистанцию с Осаму. После такого фиаско было бы ужасно попытаться как-то флиртовать.

Выйдя на улицу, Бокуто с удовольствием сделал глубокий вдох. Ночной воздух был свежим и прохладным, и удовольствие от одного глотка было большим, чем от всего времени, проведенного в клубе. Из переулка, в котором стоял Бокуто, было видно кусок улицы, притормозившее такси. Таксист включил знак «занято» и отъехал, а парень, которого Бокуто видел с Осаму, нырнул с ярко освещенной улицы обратно в переулок и, мимо Бокуто, в двери клуба. Морда у него была довольно кислая.

А вот у Бокуто настроение неожиданно поднялось.

***

— Это понятно, что ты нервничаешь, — доносился из конца салона голос Нишинои, успокаивающего Ватанабе. — Первый сезон в основе, все дела. Лучшие из нас тряслись перед играми! Хината — знаешь Хинату?

Ватанабе, судя по срывающемуся ответному мычанию, знал про Хинату. Бокуто вообще сомневался, что кто-то, имеющий отношению к японскому волейболу, не знал про Хинату Шое.

— Он поначалу так боялся, что его стошнило на штаны Рю, когда они ехали на первую тренировочную игру! — значительно сообщил Ноя. — Меня тогда с ними не было, но, сам понимаешь, мне все рассказали. И ничего! Вышел и сыграл!

— И, учитывая, что он тогда попал на первой же подаче в затылок Кагеямы Тобио, — посчитал нужным добавить Бокуто, — у тебя есть все шансы сыграть лучше.

— О. А ты откуда знаешь? — Нишиноя перевесился через ручку сидения, выглядывая в проход.

— Так сам Хината и рассказал, — ухмыльнулся Бокуто. — Сказал, ничего страшнее с ним в жизни не случалось.

По их концу автобуса пролетел согласный шепоток: Кагеяма славился не только своими талантами на площадке, но и взглядом, тяжелым, как крышка саркофага.

— Осаму, — вклинился в разговор Араи. — А ты у брата часто выигрывал?

— Редко, — беспечно улыбнулся Осаму. Он сидел один через проход от Бокуто, который ни секунды не верил в его расслабленный тон.

— Я имею в виду… — начал было пояснять свой вопрос Араи.

— Что бы ты ни имел в виду, все равно редко, — отмахнулся Осаму, пересаживаясь к окну и вытягивая ноги по диагонали.

— Сегодня мы вообще не с его командой играем, — добавил Ноя, — так что…

Пока Нишиноя продолжал поднимать боевой дух их дебютанта, Бокуто повернулся к Осаму и вполголоса, чтобы никто не включился в их диалог, заметил:

— Но ты против него связующим и не играл.

— М-м-м? — Осаму перевел взгляд с телефона на Бокуто.

— Я говорю, ты не играл против Ацуму с по-настоящему крутым связующим, — Бокуто скрестил руки на груди. — А теперь ты сам играешь за связующего. Так что…

Ответом его замечание Осаму не удостоил. А может, и не нашелся с ответом: Бокуто не всегда правильно определял нюансы тишины.

***

Живя в Токио, Бокуто ни разу не ограничивал свою жизнь из-за несчастного штормового предупреждения. Но что поделаешь, если дерево упало на высоковольтную линию, оборвав провода? В темноте не поиграешь. Вот почему после отмененной тренировки все завалились к нему, а не, например, к Нишиное, который жил в паре кварталов от Бокуто, это был вопрос.

Нишиноя как раз торжественно вышел из ванной. Футболка Бокуто доставала ему до середины бедер, зато замотанное на манер тюрбана полотенце добавляло сантиметров двадцать по вертикали.

— Я надеюсь, — величественно сказал Нишиноя, — что у тебя нет какой-нибудь склонности к парням в твоей одежде.

— Какой еще склонности? — поперхнулся Бокуто.

— Что-нибудь типа «ах, он теперь пахнет мной», — с умным видом согласился Араи, одергивая майку. Ему она была коротковата, лосю этакому. На Игоря Бокуто старался не смотреть, мысленно попрощавшись с комплектом одежды, который он пожертвовал их насквозь промокшему хорватскому другу.

— Нет у меня никаких склонностей, — собрав остатки достоинства, отрезал Бокуто.

— Да уж, — подал голос из кухни Осаму. — Я молчу о том, что если у тебя есть такой фетиш, так будь добр, используй моющие средства с нормальным запахом.

— Что не так с запахом-то?! — всплеснул руками Бокуто. Вот уж к его гигиене пока ни у кого претензий не было!

— Да я поспорить готов, — отозвался Осаму под звук льющейся в чашу рисоварки воды, — что у тебя гель для стирки какой-нибудь с «горной свежестью». Терпеть не могу.

Бокуто развернулся, отодвинул Ною от двери в ванную и проверил. «Альпийский аромат» для цветного белья. Шампунь с эффектом «ледяного бриза». Гель для душа Бокуто решил даже не поворачивать этикеткой к себе.

— Ну и что такого, — обиделся он. — Еще вы меня не обнюхивали.

— Я нашел! — донесся из спальни голос Ватанабе, спасая ситуацию. — Семпай, «Жизнь — это американские горки», эта? Она не вскрыта.

— Я в нее еще не играл, — отозвался Бокуто. С кем бы? В Токио он довольно часто к себе приглашал друзей, с расчетом на такие сборища Коноха ему эту настолку и подарил. А в Сакаи Бокуто почему-то не решался предложить ребятам посидеть у себя. Все-таки он всю команду знал совсем недолго, ну и вообще…

В итоге Араи выбирать фишку отказался, завалившись на диван и выключившись, как лампочка. Игорь и Ватанабе во избежание проблем с языковым барьером играли за одного игрока, Ноя пообещал всех сделать и схватил оранжевую фишку, Осаму сел поближе к кухне, чтобы не пропустить сигнал рисоварки, а Бокуто почему-то перестал жалеть о накрывшейся тренировке.

— Вы не нашли постоянную работу после университета, — прочитал на обороте карточки Ватанабе. — Теперь или пропустить 3 хода, или дебафф на всю оставшуюся игру!

— Нормально начали, — хмыкнул Осаму.

— Debuff or three go? — уточнил Игорь сурово. С приходом в команду Ватанабе Игорь очень улучшил свое восприятие японского. По-английски Ватанабе не мог связать даже фразу о том, как его зовут, но при этом честно старался общаться с Игорем на родном языке, а главное, делал это обычными фразами, не скатываясь в попытки упростить разговор, чем грешили все остальные члены команды. Отвечал Игорь или жестами, или на ломаном английском (который за последние годы приобрел не только хорватский акцент, но и характерные нотки японского), или на японском, когда чувствовал себя особенно отважным.

— Да, — подтвердил Ватанабе.

— Три раза, — вынес вердикт Игорь.

Через полтора часа стало ясно, что он не прогадал.

— О, солнышко выглянуло, — по мнению Бокуто, Ноя просто пытался отвлечь от того факта, что его игровая жизнь летела в тартарары.

— И радуга! — восхитился Ватанабе, который под чутким руководством Игоря был уже в ходе от финиша. — А с другой стороны тучи несутся! Как круто!

— Круто, — согласился Игорь, — фото.

Все в едином порыве полезли за мобильниками, пытаясь поймать и правда красивый кадр. Даже Араи встал, что-то бормоча про инстаграм. Для Бокуто не нашлось даже места у стекла, пришлось встать позади Нишинои. Но зато второе фото получилось действительно классным и набрало кучу лайков. А первое не вышло — Бокуто случайно нажал на значок видеосъемки, а вместо радуги захватил только Осаму, который повернулся к Араи и с улыбкой сказал: «Прикольно». Съемку Бокуто сразу выключил, конечно. Впрочем, и удалять двухсекундное видео не стал.

***

Акааши почему-то обрадовался, когда сразу шестеро волейболистов «Осака Блэйзерс Сакаи» выложили почти одинаковые фото. А еще он возмущенно фыркнул, когда Бокуто пожаловался на свой шампунь. «Тогда что-то цитрусовое, но точно не хвойное», — сказал Акааши. «Если это, конечно, необходимо, Бокуто-сан», — добавил он тоном, очень ясно говорившим о позиции самого Акааши по этому вопросу.

Но ведь это не Акааши нужно было общаться с Осаму, так?

***

Бокуто почти обрушился на пол, с горящей ладонью и усталостью, пробирающей до озноба. Один свисток, потом второй, жест судьи — и на какое-то мгновенье обе команды замерли. Осаму смотрел на брата, который, немного снижая градус драмы, стоял не у сетки, а вообще на другом конце площадки. Выражения лиц у них были до жути похожи, только вот кадык у Ацуму ходил вверх-вниз как маятник, а Осаму, кажется, вообще не дышал.

В следующий момент за спиной у Бокуто заорали, и ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это все ринулись к Ватанабе, в которого Ацуму целился едва ли не каждой своей подачей. И последнюю Ватанабе все-таки принял, да еще в самый нужный момент, так что Бокуто с радостью был готов подарить ему эту минуту триумфа. И вообще, ему самому хотелось повернуться и кинуться в кучу малу на их стороне площадки. Вот только Осаму застыл, сверля взглядом Ацуму, а тому, небось, от этого было совсем хреново. Бокуто бы было, у него после проигрышей все силы уходили на то, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить лицо. В школе было попроще, конечно.

Конечно, в реальном времени прошло хорошо если пара секунд, но и их Бокуто было достаточно, чтобы принять решение — Осаму нужно было отвлечь!

— Игорь! — перехватил он хорвата, который еще не успел влиться в общие объятия. — Игорь, держи его за ноги!

А сам вцепился в Осаму со спины. Игорь не подвел, все понял и взял опешившего Осаму за ноги. Лучше было бы качать его с большим количеством участников, но Бокуто почему-то не сомневался в том, что они и вдвоем с Игорем справятся.

И, конечно, просчитался. Невнятно ругающийся Осаму взлетел в воздух, а на пути вниз Бокуто понял, что его не удержит. Осаму стремительно просачивался сквозь ослабевшие пальцы Бокуто, а вот Игорь, к сожалению, его ноги поймал, так что как-то сгруппироваться и избежать сотрясения мозга у Осаму шансов уже не было. Ситуацию спасли — кто бы мог подумать — боковой рефери, которого Бокуто два последних сета считал жуткой сволочью, и Хината Шое, у которого были достаточно хорошие реакция и характер, чтобы не дать покалечить связующего команды-соперника. Они вдвоем рванулись и в последний момент схватили Осаму за майку, из-за чего он не грохнулся головой с размаха, а медленно, с тихим стуком выскользнул из рук Бокуто.

Тут уже подоспел и резко вышедший из ступора и в два прыжка преодолевший разделявшее их расстояние Ацуму. С отчетливым «дебилы» (которое рефери злостно проигнорировал и даже вроде бы кивнул) он сгреб брата в охапку, одной рукой ощупывая его затылок. Объятие было недолгим, но было — и Бокуто даже услышал не слишком радостное, сквозь зубы, но «заслужил». Быстро убедившись, что Осаму не пострадал, Ацуму развернулся и нырнул за сетку на свою скорбную сторону, Хината пожал руки всем четверым, включая рефери, и последовал за ним. Бокуто хотел извиниться, но тут до них докатилась остальная команда, и стало не до того.

— Это потому, что у них матч за выход в финал был против Кагеямы, — спокойно сказал Осаму, когда они направились к раздевалке после церемонии награждения. — Цуму как с цепи срывается, когда играет против него, сам себя вымо…

Дальше слушать этот бред Бокуто, честное слово, не собирался.

— А как же мы тогда в финал с первого места прошли? — возмутился он. — Даже если его укатала игра против Кагеямы, мы-то все равно сезон лучше провели! Ты этот сезон лучше провел. Так?

Осаму убежденным не выглядел, но возражать не стал.

— А я тебе говорил, — вдруг вспомнил Бокуто, — я тебе говорил, что ты просто не играл против него связующим. Ну или давно играл.

— Давно, — покорно кивнул Осаму.

***

Такое ощущение, что Осаму к Бокуто заглядывал только в плохую погоду.

— Знаешь, — не здороваясь, произнес Осаму, держа зонтик над подставкой, чтобы вода не налилась на пол, — я прекрасно помню, что просил тебя к этому не возвращаться, и ты так и делал, так что я даже не в курсе, нужно ли это тебе.

Бокуто взял зонтик, впихнул его в подставку и требовательно протянул руку к куртке Осаму.

— В общем, мне кажется, что тот один раз действительно можно не засчитывать, — Осаму взялся за язычок молнии, но расстегивать куртку не спешил. — Если ты считаешь, что я тебе его должен, я имею в виду.

— Должен, — кивнул Бокуто. — А как там твои совпадения с тем, что тебе не нравится?

— Шампунь ты сменил, — посмотрел в сторону Осаму. — А с тем, что ты в команде, ничего не поделаешь.

— Я это к тому, что ты мне тот раз должен с процентами, — уточнил Бокуто. — И если тебе нужно, чтобы я покрасился в блондина, то лучше предупреди заранее.

— Не надо, — Осаму протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить отросшие волосы Бокуто. — И так сойдет.


End file.
